entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das ultimative MCU-Phase 3 Ranking
Mit Spider-Man: Far From Home ging vor einigen Wochen nicht nur aller Welts liebster Netzschwinger in die zweite Runde, sondern auch die dritte Phase des Marvel Cinematic Universe zu Ende. Die Phase, die die Filme The First Avenger: Civil War (2016), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017), Thor: Tag der Entscheidung (2017), Black Panther (2018), Avengers: Infinity War (2018), Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Captain Marvel (2019), Avengers: Endgame (2019) und eben Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) umfasste ist mit insgeamst elf Filmen, Marvel's langlebigster Handlungsbogen. Das damit nicht genug sein kann ist bereits jedem klar, so eröffnete Marvel-Mastermind Kevin Feige bereits vor einiger Zeit, dass Marvel bereis einen konkreten Fünf-Jahresplan von 2020 bis 2024 hat und die Kinostarts der ersten zwei Jahre. Dennoch möchte ich an dieser Stelle nicht über die Zukunft philosophieren und darüber, wie einige der Filme letztlich aussehen werden, sondern noch einmal Revue passieren lassen, welche Filme mir persönlich gut gefallen haben, und welche ich eher schwächer fand. Dazu sei gesagt, dass es sich hierbei natürlich um ein total subjetives Ranking handelt, und jeder hier gerne seine eigene Meinung grund tun darf. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Los geht's Das Ranking Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Unsere Lieblings-Chaostruppe im Peter Quill kehrte 2017 mit ihrem zweiten Abentuer auf die große Leinwand zurück. Diesmal zeigte und Regisseur und Drehbuchautor James Gunn nicht nur, wer Quills Vater ist. Der hier in Form von Ego (Kurt Russel) auftritt, sondern auch, eine Rückkehr von Yondu (), einen größeren Auftritt der Revagers und mit Mantis ein neues Teammitglied. Natürlich darf auch die für die Guardians-Filme typische musikalische Untermalung durch den Awesome Mix. Vol. 2 nicht fehlen. Weiterhin ist dieser Film vor allem als eines zu verstehen. Nämlich als Geschichte über Familie. James Gunn selger ging sogar so weit, dass er den Film als einen Film "über Väter" beschrieb. Dieser Zusammenfassung kann ich mich an dieser Stelle nur anschließen. So war doch Yondu, irgendwie eine Vater-Figur für Peter Quill, Rocket () irgendwie eine Vaterfigur für Baby-Groot (); Stakar Ogord () irgendwie eine Vatefigur für Yondu und Ego irgendwie ein Vater für Peter Quill. Der Film kann wieder mit sehr bunten Farben aufwarten und einem Super-Gespann mit Drax und Mantism die tatsächlich allen die Show stahlen. Leider hat der Film aber ein Problem in Sachen Tonalität, weswegen er mir am Ende des Tages doch eher weniger gut gefallen hat. So hat man zum einen so ziemlich banale Witze über Kack-Häufchen im Kopfkissen, schwingt dann über zu knallharten Thema, wie das Einpflanzen eines Hirntumors in Meredith Quill's () Gehirn. Im Film händelt James Gunn die Blance einfach nicht sehr gut. Thor: Tag der Entscheidung Nach zwei gescheiterten Versuchen, den richtigen Umgang mit dem Charakter Thor zu finden, entschied man sich dazu beim dritten SOlo-Abentuer des Donnerottes alles anders zu machen. Humor statt Phatos war die Divise von Marvel und dazu hat man sich mit Taika Waititi einen Regisseur an Land gezogen, der einen ähnlichen Humor hat wie James Gunn. Leider musste ch für mich lange Zeit feststellen, dass diese Art von Humor nicht zwingend meine ist. Und noch eher musste ich feststellen, dass sie einfach nicht zu dem Thor passte, den wir bereits kennengelernt hatten. Ich nannte diesen Film, ähnlich wie Vol. 2 einen sogannten "tonalen Fail". Hier werden einige Witze wieder aufgewärmt, die einfach schon so alt, und so flach und so abgenutzt sind, dass sie nicht zünden wollen. Wenn Korg und die überlebenden Asen im Raumschiff stehen und Asgard gerade explodiert, würde ich mir schon ein wenig mehr Ernsthaftigkeit wünschen. Allgemein ist das Konzept von Ragnarök als Komödie für Leute, die sich einw enig mit der Vorlage auskenne, doch schon seltsam. Nichts desto Trotz, habe ich mich mittlerweile an den Film gewöhnt. So kann man es wirklich am besten Ausdrücken. Ich finde ja nach wie vor, dass das MCU (Abseits von Der unglaube Hulk & Avengers: Age of Ultron) kein Verständis für den Hulk hat, aber auch ich muss zugeben, dass der Film stilistisch sehr spannend ist, der Kampf zwischen Hulk und Thor cool aussieht, Hela toll gespielt wird, Der Grandmaster das absolute Highlight des Films ist und einfach am Ende des Tages ein halbwegs witziger Film rausgekommen ist. Ant-Man and the Wasp Etwas Abseits des beinahe allumfassenden Infinity Wars befand sich Scott Lang, unser aller Lieblings-Ameise unter Hausarrest, während die Welt den Bach runter ging. Nur das plötzliche Erscheinen seiner alten Weggefährten Hope can Dayne () und Hank Pym () bewegt Scott erneut dazu, sich das Ant-Man-Kostüm überzuziehen, den sehr routinierten Alltag mit seiner Tochter Cassie () sausen zu lassen, und sich gegen den Mysteriösen Ghost () zu stellen. Die beiden Ant-Man-Filme haben innerhalb des MCU's immer keine leichte Aufgabe. Sie werden nämlich für gewöhnlich nach den nervenaufreibenenden Avengers-Filmen platziert, um so wieder ein wenig Leichtfüßigkeit in das Universum zu bringen und so dem Zuschauer die Möglichkeit zu verschnaufen zu bieten. Und das schafft der Film auf ganzer Linie. Besonders sein abgedrehter Humor um Luis () ist einmal mehr das Highlight, wobei sich die wirklich witzigen Dialoge diesmal eher auf Dave's () Konto gehen. Auch Neuzugang Uzman (), welcher Teil der Sonny Burch () Truppe ist, kann mit einigen tollen Sprüchen punkten. Darüber hinaus bekommt der Zuschauer auch wieder einige kreative Ideen in Sachen Schrumpf-Technik geboten. Dennoch hat der Film ein kleines Problemchen. Nämlich dass er so unspektakulär ist. Er fühlt sich an wie ein Film, den man mal Zwischendurch schaut (eben ein klassischer Sommerblockbuster) und bei dem über einen längeren Zeitraum nichts hängen bleibt. Vielleicht liegt es einfach an den Startterminen der Ant-Man-Filme, oder an der Tatsache, dass sie quasi immer nach den Mega-Blockbustern schlechthin starten. Genau lässt sich das nicht sagen. Jedoch hätte der Film das Potential gehabt wirklich Erinnerungswürdig zu sein, nur wollte er das nicht. Captain Marvel Im Jahr 1995 hat die Kree-Kämpferin Vers () mit Erinnerungslücken zu kämpfen. Ständig tauchen einzele Bilder aus ihrer Vergangenheit als Kampfpilotin auf. Und zu allem gelangt sie auf die Erde und muss sich dort mit einem jüngeren Nick Fury () zusammentun, um eine sich anbahnende Invasion der feindlichen Alienrasse, der Skrulls unter der Fürhung von Talos () zu verhindern. Ähnlich wie auch schon Ant-Man and the Wasp erleidet Captain Marvel das Schicksal des Lückenfüller-Filmes. Dem Zuschauer als wichtiger Eckpunkt für das kommende Endgame präsentiert, drangen die Massen im Frühjahr 2019 in die Kinos um einen Film zu sehen, der im Vergleich zu vielen anderen eher unspektakulär wirkte. Natürlich nicht schlecht, aber auch kein Meisterwerk. Der Film kann vor allem mit seinen Schurken und Punkten. So sind die Skrulls, als Geflüchtete von ein anderen Welt, natürlich die Reaktion auf die ständigen nachrichten über Flüchtlingsströme aus Afrika und Asien. Darüber hinaus, kann der Film vor allem mit ein paar collen 1990er Referenzen punkten, die an die eigene Kindheit erinnern. Leider wirkt Hauptdarstellerin Brie Larson durch das konfuse Drehbuch mit einem Hauptcharakter der an Amnesie leidet, etwas hölzern. Dennoch kann gerade Samuel L. Jackson wieder trumphen. Black Panther Doctor Strange Der arogante Neurochirurg Stephen Strange () kann alles. Unmögliche Operationen sind für ihn ein Klacks. Doch eines Tages passiert das unmögliche. Durch einen Autounfall verliert er seine wichtigsten Werkzeuge, seine Hände. Über längere Zeit gibt er all sein Vermögen aus, um seine Hände wieder zu erlangen. Doch nichts will so wirklich zünden und er beschließt den sagenumwognen Ort Kama-Taj aufzusuchen, um dort bei der mysteriösen Ältesten () geheilt zu werden. Doctor Strange ist vor allem alles, ein visuell beeindruckendes Werk. Während viele Marvel Filme mit der unsäglichen Conputereffekten auskommen, ist Doctor Strange sowas wie The Next Level von Effekten. Die SToryboards zu diesem Film, müssen herrlich absurd aussehen. Darüber hinaus, ist Benedict Cumberbatch, der sowieso gefühlt nichts wirklich schlechtes liefern kann, eine geniale Wahl für Doctor Strange und kann den Film tragen. Mit Mordo (), Wong () und der Ältesten bekommt der Supporting-Cast auch wirklich einige der interresanntesten Charaktere im gesamten MCU geliefert. Spider-Man: Far From Home Spider-Man: Homecoming Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame The First Avenger: Civil War Kategorie:Captain Schlabberhose Kategorie:Filme & Kino